The present invention relates to a tire carrying rim, wheel and fastening means assembly. Tires may be single mounted or dual mounted using the rims, wheel and fastening means according to the invention. Dual mounting of tire carrying rims does not require use of a separating means such as an annular spacer.
Prior art patents particularly relevant to a rim, wheel and fastening means assembly according to the invention include U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,616, U.S. Pat. No. 1,880,641 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,688. Other prior art relating to tire carrying rims demountably carried on vehicle wheels include the patents to be found (the July, 1973, classification) in Class 301, beginning with sub-class 10R and particularly including sub-classes 13R and 13 SM.
Also relevant to the present invention is the disclosure of co-pending application U.S. Ser. No. 592,502, filed July 9, 1975.
The prior art rim, wheel and fastening means assemblies were originally designed primarily for utilitarian purposes. There were no requirements for design standards established by the vehicle manufacturer, the tire manufacturer, the vehicle operator or industry regulations. Currently, the vehicle manufacturer establishes standards for both performance characteristics and aesthetic or styling considerations. The tire manufacturers are endeavoring to provide tires which have optimum performance characteristics, including lateral and radial balance. Vehicle users and industry regulations seek longer tire life and complete safety in operation even under the most severe of vehicle operating conditions. Consequently, it is being required that this art provide improved elements, the rims, the wheels, the fastening means therefor, which satisfy requirements and design standards of recent vintage.
Fundamental in providing an improved rim, wheel and fastening means assembly is the establishment and maintenance of an accurate and relatively precise relationship between these elements. Emphasis must be placed on establishing a mounting relationship between these elements which will not create or avoid creating conditions of what are now commonly referred to as excessive lateral (axial) or radial runout or an imbalance of the tire-rim-wheel fastening means assembly.